


Sunday Mornings

by blondeslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slytherin, Sunday Fluff, mention of a kneazle, not explicit but it's there, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeslytherin/pseuds/blondeslytherin
Summary: A Sunday morning in the Slytherin dorm is just what these two need





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be really fluffly, like tooth rotting levels of fluff, but I got distracted along the way. Oh well. Enjoy! Hope it's not too explicit

He could feel the sunlight streaming through the curtains and warming his face. Albus tried to shift, only to find something heavy and warm occupying the space that was his left shoulder.  


Cracking open one eye, he found blond hair splayed out over his chest. Scorpius’ head rose and fell with every breath that filled Albus’ chest.  


Opening his other eye, he smiled down at the other boy. It had been three months, but he would never tire of waking up to this sight. Even if he was a bit heavy.  


Albus was tempted to run his fingers through the fine hair, but was worried that it might wake Scorpius up. Instead, he settled for simply gazing down at his marvel of a boyfriend.  


Eventually, though, he began to lose feeling in his arm. And they were about to miss breakfast.  


“Scorp,” he murmured softly. He trusted that the silencing charms had held through the night, but he wanted to avoid any snarky comments from their roommates. They easily accepted their relationship, but never missed an opportunity to slide a snarky comment in. Something about Slytherins; they just couldn’t resist it.  


When the blond didn’t move, Albus poked a single finger at his head.  


“Scorpius,” he said, a bit louder.  


Finally, the blond shifted, and Albus felt pins and needles shoot through his arm. Bleary gray eyes blinked at him, before he settled back down on Albus’ chest.  


“We’re going to miss breakfast if we stay here,” he whispered.  


“Fuck breakfast,” came the muffled reply. Albus fought the urge to giggle at the ticklish sensation of Scorpius’ breath dusting over his chest.  


“We cannot just fuck breakfast.”  


“You’re right. I’d rather fuck you.”  


At that, Albus did laugh. It was enough to dislodge Scorpius, who rolled off of him with a huff.  


“Can’t we just stay here? Please?” He was looking at him with the puppy dog eyes he saved only for mornings. Albus relented, sighing.  


Scorpius grinned up at him, and settled back onto Albus. This time, though, he curled up next to him, rather than on him. His head was buried in the crook of his neck, fitting there like a puzzle piece.  


Albus sighed in contentment, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. It was silky soft, slipping through his fingers like water.  


Scorpius hummed his approval, tracing patterns on Albus’ chest with a long finger.  


“This is much better than breakfast,” he said.  


Albus murmured an agreement, feeling pulled down by sleep once more.  


“But I’d still like to fuck you.”  


“Maybe later,” Albus mumbled, before drifting off to sleep. 

oOo  


When he awoke later, he was cold. The heat from Scorpius was missing, and cracking one eye open revealed to him that he was alone in his bed.  


He ran a hand over his face, dislodging the rest of the remnants of sleep.  


With a yawn, he sat up, stretching. His back was sore, and his shoulder was still stiff from the weight of the blond.  


His curtains were cracked, and Albus poked a head out. The dorm was empty, save for Nott’s kneazle.  


The door was pushed open, and in came Scorpius, balancing a plate of food in one hand, and two glasses in the other.  


“Kitchen?” he asked.  


A nod from Scorpius, who was steadily making his way over to Albus’ bed.  


“You know, you could have just used a wand to levitate that. It would have been much easier.”  


Scorpius scrunched up a nose, and gave no reply. Finally, he reached him, setting the plate down on the bed and the two glasses on the bedside table.  


The plate was laden with toast, eggs, and bacon. Albus picked up a piece of bacon, munching on it, as Scorpius sat down cross-legged on the bed. He picked up a piece of toast, and the pair ate in peaceful silence.  


Albus took a moment to run an eye down Scorpius. He had a tight fitting black t-shirt on, and pajama pants slung low on his hips. Albus could feel his face heat up as his gaze traveled lower.  


Scorpius must have noticed where his eyes were travelling, as he had a single eyebrow raised.  


“My eyes are up here, Albus,” he said with a smirk.  


“What?” Albus said, feigning innocence. “Am I not allowed to admire my gorgeous boyfriend?”  


“Only if said boyfriend is allowed to enjoy the view as well.”  


The breakfast was suddenly forgotten, as the plate was levitated this time off the bed and onto the bedside table.  


Scorpius was on his knees, crawling closer to Albus.  


“I have an idea of how we should spend this Sunday morning,” he said, voice low. “The dorm is empty, and I think I remember you agreeing to let me fuck you.”  


“I think I said that it was a possibility.” Albus smirked up at the blond, and cast a quick locking charm to ensure that the dorm would in fact remain empty for a couple more hours. Nott’s kneazle hissed, and dove under a nearby bed.  


Scorpius was swinging a pale leg over him, and soon was straddling the brunet. Albus leaned back against the headboard, heart speeding up as his body reacted.  


The blond leaned down, capturing his mouth. Shirts were discarded, followed quickly by trousers. Albus was pleasantly surprised to find that Scorpius did not have anything on underneath.  


And soon, true to his word, Scorpius was fucking Albus.  


As they lay together afterward, basking in the afterglow, Albus reflected on how the morning had gone.  


Waking up to his boyfriend curled around him, breakfast in bed, and the events after breakfast in bed, leading to the position they were in now. It was the same as how he had woken up, albeit slightly sweatier, and Albus couldn’t think of a better way to spend his Sunday morning.  


A knock on the door and the demand that they let them in was the last thing Albus heard before he drifted off once more.


End file.
